She's no Hermione
by Tamira Lune
Summary: Titania's always been popular, pretty, and when Hermione goes to Hogwarts they are seperated for the first time. Then Titania gets her letter....rating just in case! R&R please!
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling's. Makes sense, don't it?  
  
A/N: This is my second fic..And I will NOT write any more chapters until I get at least five reviews with something constructive in them! (They don't all have to be constructive *wink*) Someone tell me how to italicize on this thing! Please!  
  
Titania Granger walked slowly up the street, lugging her heavy book bag, knapsack and fluffy pink purse under one arm and trailing a deep purple blazer under the other. Her amber coloured eyes, normally limpid and merry, now scowled at the high platforms she wore. Gloom was not her natural state: No that was Hermione. Hermione. The witch. Who went to Hogwarts. Who was the smartest witch in her year. Who was a know it all with braces and bushy hair. No, Hermione was the serious one of the twins.  
  
The two had been inseparable since birth, sleeping in that gorgeous king sized feather bed together. When Hermione was frustrated, Titania was even more so. When Titania doubled over with laughter, Hermione had always wiped away tears of mirth. Even when Titania became known as the most popular and pretty girl of Crestwell Elementary School, and Hermione was always introduced as 'Hermione.She's great, but she's not Titania,' they had been together.  
  
That darn owl! Titania never swore, even in her head. It was a pet peeve of both of them. The stupid great prat had shown up with a spentabulous letter for Hermione before their eleventh birthday. Announcing Hermione was a witch, and was granted a spot in the best magical school in Europe. She had gone without a backwards glance, leaving Titania alone on their birthday. With an empty bed at night. And most importantly, without a best friend.  
  
Titania unlocked the front door, her brow furrowing at the memory of a packaged charm Hermione had sent to open any lock. She shrugged out of her tie and very short kilt, speedily unbuttoned her shirt, and hopped into the shower. Half an hour later, she jumped out, her lustrous auburn curls damp, her good mood restored. Singing blithely, Titania ran into her room and shrieked. A tiny owl was fluttering around the ceiling, and when she appeared he dropped a fat parcel onto her head.  
  
Titania hurriedly ushered the owl out the window and climbed into a T-shirt with blue stars on it and soft, fleecy sweatpants with 'angel face' written across the seat. She flopped onto the bed and opened the letter. It was written in Hermione's careful, neat writing, in ink that changed colours on every word.  
  
"Dearest Nia,  
You should be getting your owl soon. What do you think? Professor Dumbledore said there had been traces of magic found in our house! He said at first he thought it was left over from me, but as I'm a prefect, I can't have been using magic over summer. Also, I was at ______'s house. Sorry, I can't tell you his name, this letter might be intercepted. I replied that I had you, of course, so he said he had wondered why I hadn't shown as much power as he thought he'd detected first. So you've been accepted! I'm so excited for you.. You'll be here on Wednesday, if you accept. You will accept, won't you? If you don't things could go massively out of control. I have to go now, time for bed.Love to Mum and Dad from me! Love love love, sisters forever, Yaya..  
Hermione  
  
Wednesday! That was tomorrow! Titania whooped and called her parents at work. Happily she lay back on the bed to fantasize about what school would be like. Just the fact that Hermione signed her name with 'yaya' meant she remembered when they watched that movie together. Tatiana sat bolt upright as another owl flew in the window. It too dropped an owl on her head. She trembled with anticipation as the she broke the emerald green seal.  
  
The next day passed in a blur of excitement for Titania. She got up at about five am, drove into London, picked up her school supplies in all of about two hours, took the Underground to King's Cross and hopped onto one of the two carriages of the Hogwarts Express. Around one o' clock the train slowed, and Tatiana stowed away her books she had been reading. She donned her black school robes, thrilling as they brushed her bare legs and arms, smiling in satisfaction as they hugged her petite frame through a tank top and shorts.  
  
Finally Titania let loose her tightly braided hair. The loose ringlets Hermione had always envied fell to her waist. After adding a touch of sparkly gloss and a flash of dark mascara, Tatiana stepped out of the train onto a sunshiny platform. On it stood a tall witch with square spectacles and an elderly man with kind blue eyes. "Titania Granger?" the witch's voice was crisp, with a hint of a Scottish burr. "Yes'm" "Charmionte Malfoy?" It was the wizard who spoke with interest this time. Titania started as a boy with pale blond hair emerged from the second carriage "I must admit, I found it hard to decipher why your siblings didn't show as much power as we initially thought." Titania smiled. She couldn't help liking this him.  
  
They walked up a hill and down a valley, across a stream and finally through enormous gates flanked with stone lions, badgers, snakes, and falcons. Professor Dumledore informed them of the school rules, and finally stopped just outside the large doors.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you are here because Voldemort has risen. I will not keep it a secret from you that your power is faint. You two may be made fun of, but I must impress upon you not to loose your heads! If you hurt any student, no matter if they provoked you, you will be removed from the school. Do not be disappointed of you are not up to speed with your work. Your head of House will tutor you every night so you will be in your siblings' year. Now please try to stay calm, this is our second feast in two days, remember."  
  
With a last smile and a comforting glance, Professor Dumbledore strode into the hall. Professor McGonagall also gave Titania a small pat on the shoulder before entering the chamber herself.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had obviously started a speech, because the glimpse of students they could see were all listening attentively. The fair boy looked at Titania with interest. Titania suddenly wished her robes didn't hug her this tight. The boy's glance was somewhere between her neck and her middle, and Titania shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Resisting the urge to throttle him, she walked forward and opened the door a crack. Through it she saw another pale blond and two thugs whispering. Ugh. Another Malfoy. Yes, this Charmionte kid's brother. Ugh. Suddenly Titania felt a swooping joy as she saw Hermione. Her hair was a bushy as ever, but she looked happier than Titania had ever seen her. She giggled as a really - Titania did a double take- REALLY hot redhead whispered something in her ear. Titania's eyes widened.  
  
Hermione was the other. She was never hit on by college boys like Titania had been at age twelve. Titania sighed inwardly, though happily. Hermione deserved this, wasn't she beautiful enough inside to make up for her unfortunate looks? It was good that this guy recognized that. Titania blinked back tears as she reflected she didn't know anything about Hermione's school life. When they were together they had always been with other people, unabling Hermione to talk about her magical training.  
  
(A/N is unabling a word?)  
  
Titania saw Dumbledore wave his wand and a ripped hat appeared next to a fat armchair on the dais where the professors sat. He raised his wand and flicked it at the doors. They opened, leaving Titania and Malfoy in the doorway. Numbly, slowly, Titania got her quivering knees to work. They walked up to the high table, Titania smiling at her sister. Hermione bit her lip and looked away.  
  
Seeing the rest of the school staring at the hat, Titania and Malfoy did too. A rip near the brim opened up and the hat burst into song  
  
A thousand years ago there were magic folk four,  
  
Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw: Slytherin and Gryffindoor  
  
They founded a school, which you'll attend,  
  
And each of them had a House to teach until they met their end  
  
Before they died fair Ravenclaw, she said they'd need a judge  
  
To see who'd go to their own house without holding a grudge. So Gryffindoor he gave me life, so I would choose for them  
  
And now I'll look inside your mind  
  
And see where you'll attend.  
  
The hall burst into thunderous cheers. Professor McGonagall cried out "Granger, Titania" and Titania sank into the chair with her head buried in the hat. "Hmm.Another Granger, eh?" Whispered a voice inside her head. "You both are clever, oh my yes.But where to put you? Slytherin no, you are Muggle-born. Hufflepuff, no. You have not their patients. Ravenclaw would do you well, but you have much courage. Wild courage, my dear. You must be careful, oh yes, you must. For now, at least, we'll have you in GRYFFINDOOR" The hat shouted the last word at the audience.  
  
Clapping and confused cheers shook Hermione's table. Titania flung herself into a seat next to another very cute guy, with unruly hair and bright green eyes. He looked puzzled, but shook her hand with a frown. "Mione." He let the sentence trail off as his voice squeaked. Titania fought to keep a straight face. So did the redhead. "Yea.Mione, We want to know who this girl is?" His voice was deep and rich already. Titania grinned at him.  
  
"Who wants to know?" She asked flirtatiously. Hermione bit her lip. The green eyed boy winked at her cheekily. "Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasley. Please to meet you, er, Mione's.cousin?" He let the question hang in the air. Titania barely realized Malfoy sitting next to his brother. The hurt that was filling her left no room for anything else. Hermione turned awkwardly to her and put her arms around her. Titania shrugged it off. "You didn't tell them." She meant it as a question, but it didn't turn out that way.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nia.But I was always overshadowed by you. I needed some time to get over that, I think." Ron gawked at them. "You're her sister?" Titania nodded, blinded by tears. It makes sense, she told herself firmly. You overshadowed her. Stop crying you baby. "Whoa.Hermione.This is deep stuff." Harry whistled. Titania ate the rest of her supper in silence.  
  
A/N: Do you like it/???? R&R if you do!!! You won't get another chappie if you don't..;) 


	2. Griffyndoor Tower

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me blah blah blah..  
  
A/N: Okay, thanks for your reviews! You need to keep it up though because I tend to get bored with a story if it isn't critiqued. Anyway, someone please tell me how to get italics up here, also, my long periods, I don't know how to describe them, well you know, like a ton of periods after each other for a loooong pause, somehow they don't work. So if I have weird sentences that stop in the middle don't mind it.  
  
At the end of the feast Hermione turned to Ron and Harry. "Show Nia where to go. I have to talk to Professor McGonagall" Ron grimaced. "Maybe she's trying to find out if she can take up another course." Harry again grinned. "Come on, mate, let's go up to the common room. You come too," he added to Titania. Wordlessly she got up and followed the two out of the Great Hall.  
  
Walking up the marble staircase, Titania noticed two very pretty girls looking at her. Or rather, looking past her and at Ron and Harry. Titania gave them her best confident grin, tossed her hair, and walked over. "Hi, I'm Titania Granger. Pleased to meet you" the girls shared an approving glance before wrapping their arms around her shoulders. "I'm Lavender Brown, this is Parvati Patil. We're in Griffindoor as well. Are you related to Hermione?" the brunette opened purple eyes wide when Titania nodded and answered, "I'm her twin sister"  
  
The dark skinned girl -Parvati- stopped dead. "Mione has a sister? You are Mione's SISTER?" Titania gave them a weird glance. "Yeah..." she let the sentence trail off. By this stage they had climbed several moving staircases, passed dozens of animated portraits, and were in front of a fat lady wearing a silk dress. "Password?" she squawked at them. "Dumbledore's Army" said Lavender clearly. The portrait swung open. Hiding her amazement, Titania followed the girls through the portrait hole and into the Common room. It was full of squashy red armchairs with yellow cushions, as well as tables scattered around, where several students were sitting doing homework.  
  
Lavender seemed to be the leader of the two girls. She walked through the room and up a staircase. Finally they came to a room with a placard reading sixth years. Titania reflected that this was very cool. Extremely cool. She was already making friends! A twinge of guilt passed through her mind when she saw what was obviously Hermione's four-poster bed, but she pushed it aside. It was Hermione's choice not to tell. She should have told them about her, if she knew that Titania was coming.  
  
Titania called herself back to earth to listen to Lavender. "-be so much fun, I mean, Parvati has a twin too, in Ravenclaw. Say, are you as smart as she is? But you evidently take better care of yourself. I know she's your sister and all, but she needs some serious manicures and lip gloss would definitely not hurt." Titania really couldn't care less; Hermione was her own person here. Titania meant to keep it that way. Harry and Ron, why they were her friends. Titania could be friends with all the other Griffindoors but she would not be with them.  
  
Lavender was talking again. "DO you have all your Muggle clothes here? I've never seen what Muggles wear to dances or whatever." Titania began to think Lavender talked too much. Parvati seemed to sense this. "Lav, we love you, but please shut up!" Titania laughed. Lavender crossed her arms on mock hurt. Parvati already was walking to a fourth bed in the sunshine-yellow room. The beds were all covered in light golden silk sheets, as well as having a thick crimson eiderdown patterned with the Hogwarts crest. The bed was Titania's, she presumed, it had her trunk at the foot.  
  
The three girls sat down on the bed and proceeded to open the trunk. Inside were all the usual school stuff, robes, cauldron and textbooks. These were unceremoniously dumped out. Parvati drew out a long shimmery sleeveless emerald green dress with a floaty shawl pinned around the shoulders. "Ohhhh" Breathed Lavender. "Are you wearing that for the Muggle style dance we're having on Halloween?" Titania shook her head. "No, that's for Hermione. Mum sent it along. It's for her to wear to that thing. You know, it's at winter.Oh, ya, the Yule Ball. Instead of those horrible blue robes that she finally grew out of." Lavender and Parvati nodded, though somewhat in a daze.  
  
"If Muggle-style it is, then this is what I'm wearing." Titania let Lavender feel the denim skirt and three inch decorative belt, then opted for another opinion on a shirt. "Now, I don't know, but I like a tube top with this. And hoop earrings." Parvati pursed her lips. "I think you should go with- " she was cut off when Hermione entered the room. "Nia, look, I'm sorry I didn't tell them about you, but- " I cut her off. How dare she come into this room and think I would totally forgive her for ignoring me!  
  
" You know what, Mione? I don't give. I really don't. I won't bother you, and you don't have to bother me. We can even tell Mum and Dad that we have the same friends. And you can keep Ron. He's not my type anyway." Titania suddenly found herself saying these hurtful things to her sister. Her best friend, and what was worse, Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she just choked out "okay" and left.  
  
Titania sat heavily on the bed, close to tears herself. Parvati put gently put an arm around her. Lavender did the same. "You know what, Nia? It's ok. Padma and I get in fights all the time. She'll get over it, don't worry."  
  
Titania lay silently in bed that night, long after Hermione came back in and went to bed. Tears coursed down her face. Whatever she had expected Hogwarts to be like, this was not it.  
  
A/N okay people, I know it's not that great, but my muse has deserted me. Or deserted me for this story at least. So please review to get her back!!! 


	3. The Prank

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his friends and I most certainly don't get any profit from this. I don't even get reviews (  
  
A/N I mean it somebody tell me how to get italics please! I'm a teenager! Italics are my life! Thanks for your reviews! Please review some more!  
  
Titania woke up with the sun in a puddle on her left side. She had fallen asleep at around one, woke up again at two, and then spent the rest of the night curled up in a chair by the glowing embers of the fire in the girls room. Lavender was belting out Proud Mary off tune from the showers, and Parvati was making her bed. Hermione was no where to be found.  
  
"Hey" Parvati smiled at her. Titania smiled drowsily. "Morning Parvati" she said, while combing out her masses of curls. Lavender emerged from the shower, wearing a silk hair band in perfectly dry hair. Titania looked at her curiously. "Didn't you wash your hair?" Lavender grinned "yep. It's a drying spell, I can teach you it if you want. Right useful." As Titania learned the drying charm, her first spell ever, Parvati applied make up to her face. When she was finished she looked like a Hindu Goddess. Which, Titania reminded herself, she was named after.  
  
Lavender got dressed before applying her own make-up, and Titania hurried to the showers. Noting that they were each huge mother-of-pearl boxes with taps of gold and rubies, (whoa this school must have mo-ney!) Titania blissfully stepped under the hot water. Ahhhh, she felt better already. When she emerged from the shower, she tried the charm on her hair. Nothing happened, save one of her curls standing straight up. Darn. She tried again, saying the words gigryffio paniffio with more force than she meant. Her hair shot up, clinging to the high chandelier. Uh Oh.  
  
The shriek could be heard all over the castle, particularly in the Griffindoor Common Room. Ron smirked at Hermione and Harry who were feverishly putting the finishing touches on their Libsilla potion. "You think your sister found what we left her?" Hermione's head snapped up. "I don't want to talk about it Ron. What on earth did you give her?" Ron grinned evilly. "You'll see"  
  
It took Lavender and Parvati, not to mention Ginny Weasley to get Titania down. When she finally got both feet on the floor her hair was dry. It was hardly a compensation for being late on her first day. All she could do was gulp back tears. Lavender hugged her tightly, and then pulled away. "Um, Nia? You-uh- " She pointed at the front of her towel. It was stained red. Great. What else could happen today?  
  
Exactly what else Titania discovered later that day. On her way down the hall, Lavender cast appearance charms, improving her eyelashes and hair, until Titania said crossly "Just leave it Lav! I can't think with you doing that!" Lavender smiled. "Ok. We have potions first, come on. Snape'll kill us if we're late." The three of them hurried to the dungeons. When they got there they found all the Griffindoors as well as the Slytherins. Hermione muttered, "What did you do to her?" Ron shook his head and smiled his cute smile at Titania. She sailed by with her nose in the air. Hermione couldn't help giving a giggle because Ron looked affronted.  
  
Snape strode in, robes billowing. "Into class" he barked. Everyone went silent and filed through the doors. When everyone had been seated, Snape took attendance. Then a look of repulsion followed by surprise flitted across his sallow features. "Charmionte Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy, I am acquainted with you as your Head of House. Kindly stop staring at the Griffindoor girls. Mr. Malfoy, take charge of your brother!" the boy who Titania had seen the night before answered.  
  
"No sir, not quite. He's my step-brother." Titania caught Ron muttering "Step-brother my arse!" before Hermione shot him a disapproving glance. Harry changed his snigger into a cough when Malfoy looked at him. Snape raised his eyebrows. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I assume he will have your talent for potions." Titania thought she would be sick at the smugness with which Malfoy sat down.  
  
Then Snape rounded on her. " I assume you are Titania Granger? I hope you are not as insufferable as your sister. Know-it-alls are not appreciated in this class. Now, your Libsilla potions are due today. They should be a bright turquoise. Label a filled file with your names, then kindly begin work on veratiserum. Yes, the truth potion, Finnigan. I'll be testing each of your potions on yourself and your partner."  
  
With that, he swept over to Charmionte and Titania. "Miss Granger, please partner with Miss Patil, Miss Brown, Weasley." Lavender scowled but moved to where Ron sat. "Mr. Malfoy, please partner Draco." Titania bit back a giggle, but suddenly felt a tickling sensation around her middle. Giggles bubbled in her throat as she hugged her stomach. Ron glanced at her and smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Titania couldn't hold it in any longer. She began to laugh, tears streaming down her face. Students just watched as the robes unraveled. The threads glowed with the rune for "tickle" until they hit the floor. Titania stopped laughing as the robes began to literally fall apart. Her satin bra began to show, and the top of her knickers peeped out. Parvati and Lavender sprang out of their chairs and stepped in front of her.  
  
Hermione turned around to see what the whole class was staring at. She saw her half naked sister, and all of the boys watching eagerly, whistling and hooting. Malfoy yelled "Always knew there was a whore in that family.Mudbloods, honestly." That brought all the Griffindoors to their feet.  
  
"Say that to my face, Malfoy" snarled Ron. Titania burst into tears and rushed from the room. Snape restored calm with a wave of his wand. "Miss granger, tell your sister that the dress code is DRESS code. She needs to be clothed to come to class. 100 points from Griffindoor! Now all of you get out of my sight!" he swept out of the room, the Slytherins followed.  
  
"Nice job Ron." Said Lavender and Parvati together. "I didn't mean it to go that far!" Protested Ron feebly. "I only meant to give her a new kid prank, give us a bit of a show, you know, laughing and stuff. How was I to know she was only wearing.that?" Hermione gave him a frosty glare. "My sister does NOT need to show you anything Ron. I would appreciate if you don't undress her. She is quite capable of doing it herself." With that Hermione stormed out. Harry clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Nice, mate. Smooth."  
  
A/N you really need to tell me how to get italics, please!!!!! Thanks for your reviews..I know your just about to send one.You know you want to... 


	4. Friends again

Disclaimer:Idon'townJKRowling'sworksortherighttothemandthisisn'tforprofit. Whatiftherewasnospaces?  
  
Dedicated To: Kato and Kimberly, along with Kristen. Wow. I never really noticed your names all started with a K!  
  
A/N: Sorry I have sooo many storys. Well two is a lot and anyways Im sorry I haven't been writing for so long. *Sighs gustily* Whew! Oh and ~italics~ are in ~ like usual.  
  
Hermione stormed out of the dungeons. Honestly. ~Boys! ~. She had been so excited that Titania would be coming to live with her at Hogwarts. Then she hadn't had time to tell Harry and Ron, then Titania had come flaunting her great figure and her exceptional people skills, and as usual Hermione had been left in the dark. And now Nia probably thought Hermione had thought of the prank.  
  
A cool sneer brought her out of her reverie. Draco Malfoy draped himself carelessly over a becushioned bench in the Great Hall. "Wow, Granger, didn't know your sister was so hot. You must tell her for me, I'll fix that rip in her ~personals~ if she likes. I must do tailor fitting only, of course." His eyes glittered nastily.  
  
Hermione felt a flush stain her cheeks as she fought the urge to curse Malfoy into the ninth generation. It was all she could do to leave quickly, Malfoy's malevolent laughter ringing in her ears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Titania ran up to the Common Room, her robes shriveling into soft black thread as she hurried along unfamiliar passages. ~Damn these dratted robes! ~ "Password?" said the Fat Lady, raising one eyebrow. "Dear, me! You haven't been doing anything inappropriate, have you?" She fixed her beady eyes on Nia.  
  
"No'm. I've been hit with a charm-I think. Anyway I'm new. Can you please let me in?" Her heart sank as the Fat Lady settled back onto her tiny pouf with a melancholy shake of her head. "Sorry dear. No can do." She grinned as she said the last words, then giggled. "Sound like one of you young ones, I do." With a polite smile Nia sat down to wait for Lav or Parvati to tell her the password.  
  
Hermione burst out of a hanging behind her, making Nia jump. "I swear, Nia, It wasn't my idea! I didn't know . . . Ron . . ." Titania suddenly felt bad. Hermione was her best friend. They had shared everything. Now they were sharing an awesome school! Hermione was crying now, her hands over her face. Nia just got up and hugged her. "It's ok, Mione. It's ok."  
  
Twenty minutes later saw Nia, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati looking through spell books to recover clothing. Most of the black cloth had gone to Dumbledore for "war issues" so one set of school robes was all anyone was allowed. Nia began to wonder why her sister didn't take more care of her appearance. At home she had had a fierce passion for straighteners, but she couldn't take hers because it wouldn't plug in at Hogwarts. Still, it was no reason to go back to age six, where the two of them hadn't even been allowed to ~look~ at makeup, let alone wear it. Hermione had a beautiful complexion; she didn't need to hide behind her hair.  
  
"Everyone stop!" Commanded Nia. "I am going to make my sister beautiful right now! We don't have any classes till lunch, and that's all the time we need." Parvati and Lavender looked at each other skeptically. Hermione had never even let them cast a drying charm on her. They were surprised when Hermione laughed and sat down at her vanity that was currently buried under a pile of books. They watched in amazement at the following scene.  
  
Nia took out a case of Muggle makeup and brushes. Slowly she brushed on a thick coat of "special shine", a combination of gels and mousses that she had made up herself. Hermione's hair tamed a little, enough that Nia could twist it up into the same knot that Hermione had worn at the Yule Ball in fourth year. A tumble of curls was left framing her heart-shaped face. Lavender whispered to Parvati "Ohmigod! I would die for that skin! Why does she keep it covered?!" Parvati giggled and pointed at Nia's look of concentration as she coaxed Hermione's eyes open.  
  
"Honestly, Mi, it's only what you went to the dance in grade six with. It's not horrible! Look, I'll make it just a plain old plait if you want! No? Okay, so open your eyes!" Hermione opened her eyes. It was true, she was wearing an elegant hairdo, but Nia's gentle hands had made it look natural and laid-back. "Wow" Breathed Lavender, Hermione and Parvati. Nia shrugged modestly, fingering her T-Shirt. "I think we should just go back to finding out how to get me better robes. Snail will kill me if I look like that when I go to my next class."  
  
The three other girls burst into peals of laughter. "Sn-a-a-il! It's Snape, Nia!" Gasped Parvati, her eyes twinkling with mirth. Lavender had tears running down her cheeks. Titania was mystified. It hadn't been ~that~ funny. A flash of silver caught her eye on Hermione's face. The flash shone steadily on all of the girls. Not for nothing, though, was Nia the sister of a bookworm. A gift, it was called the Inner Eye. Sometimes it meant you could tell the future, sometimes you could see magic. Nia was pretty sure she could see magic.  
  
Quick as a flash she flew to the door to find Ron pointing his wand through a crack at the door. "Haven't you done enough?" She demanded, eyes narrow. "I was trying to fix it! Honest!" The spell had obviously been broken. Hermione came to the door. "Ron! You won't fix it with a cheering charm! If you were trying to bewitch Nia into happiness! EEEERRRRGH!!!! BOYS!" Ron had taken to his heels and slid down the slide leading into the Common Room. Hermione giggles. "Common, Nia. We have Lunch next." With there arms around each other, the four girls went down to eat.  
  
A/N okay so it was weird. I've got the sniffles and I can't concentrate. Please REVIEW!!! I LOVE IT WHEN U DO! . . . hey that rhymes! ;) 


	5. Divination

Disclaimer: yada yada yada I don't own anything

A/N: I love Aine Tassorosso because she is awesomely cool! I've said that before, haven't I? And Thanks to her I can do ITALICS!!!!!! Whoop! Anywho, I'm making this around Halloween time because…It was Halloween on Friday!!!  Mushy socks and chewed pumpkins to anyone who didn't go out because they thought they were too old!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At lunch many people noticed Hermione's new look. Most of the Griffyndoor girls complimented her, and she flushed with pleasure. Ron's mouth was slightly agape when they left. As an impulse, Titania closed it with her wand. Unfortunately this made his head shrink to the size of a peanut and back again. Nia's hunch that she could see magic intensified as the day wore on. 

Finally she asked Lavender about it. Parvati glowed with pleasure. "Ohmigosh! That's totally like so cool! _Three_ Inner Eye's in one year! Professor Trelawney will be so pleased!" Titania blinked at her. Wasn't Professor Trelawney that one Hermione didn't like? Well, anyway, she was taking Divination, and so she might take care of that little problem right away. Parvati laughed. "You look so like Hermione right now! Anyways, how did you get her to listen to you? We've tried to get her to let us do her makeup and stuff before, she never said yes."

A mental picture of Lavender and Parvati telling Hermione she just _had_ to let them do her hair wiggled (a/n: that is _such_ a cool word!) wiggled its way into her head. She laughed. "Oh I think it's just because she knows what I can do. And maybe she's a little bit mistrustful of beautifying charms, you know, because I can't use them." 

Lavender giggled (another good word) and slipped an arm around the two other girls and they walked to North Tower for Divination. Nia looked around in surprise. A couple of people sat in beanbag chairs around an aromatic fire. Everyone had a sleepy look around them. 

Titania saw Ron and Harry joking with a couple of Ravenclaws and went to introduce herself. "-Barking mad if you ask me. So the next DA meeting will be on. . .Oh-Hello, I'm Anthony Goldstein." Titania laughed at the look on Harry's face. Suppressed laughter at Anthony's obvious admiration mingled with surprise at her showing up gave him a twisted countenance. "Hi. I'm Titania Granger." She gave the boy an appraising look. 

He was somewhat good looking, she supposed. _ Oh boy_, she thought as he suddenly grinned devilishly. "How you doin'?" Normally Titania made it a rule not to reject a guy by laughing at whatever he had to say, but the line from _Friends_ shocked her so much that the giggles just poured from her mouth.

Horrified, she clapped her hands to her mouth, but Ron was looking absolutely dumbfounded and Harry was sniggering behind his hand. Seamus and Dean were laughing. Titania supposed they knew that TV show as well. A dreamily indignant voice said, "You really shouldn't laugh at him you know, he's only being possessed by a Cupidsarrow. It's very rare." The blonde girl's slightly protruding eyes were alight with the glow of discovery. "It makes the person want to marry the first person they see. You should count yourself lucky it hasn't –" She was cut off as Lavender said "Oh Luna, honestly. It's her first day. Stop telling us about cupidthingamies and cruknlysnackpacs at every turn."

Luna scowled at her. "If I were you I wouldn't laugh at my earrings. You have a xylemonias digfitter in your hair." Lavender immediately reached for her compact. Just a little bit of Titania wanted desperately not to be friends with so obvious a ditz. But Lavender had been nice to her, and it was hardly worth saying anything as a large glittering bug stepped through a cloud of smoke into the class. 

"Be seated everyone. My Inner Eye tells me that we have a new one with us today." Nia distinctly heard Ron mutter "That's because we have a new attendance list, genius." Harry, Seamus, and Dean all snorted. "Ah, Miss Granger. I suggest you leave." The batty woman's voice was laughably cold. "Your sister hardly did well in this class." Titania rolled her eyes. Trust Hermione not to like this absolutely mental dragonfly. Well she didn't like her either!

"I believe I'll be staying, Professor. You see-" Lavender squealed out the next part. "She can see magic, Professor! She has the Inner Eye!" Parvati nodded. Professor Trelawney thawed a trifle. Just a trifle. (a/n why do they say "a trifle?" I mean it's a dessert isn't it?)  "Is this true dear?" Titania nodded. "Well I certainly can't See it in you. It must have been a trick of the light." Titania felt distinctly miffed. She turned to Lavender, expecting comforting glances. "Hard luck" she whispered. "It must have been cool to think you could see it." Parvati just rolled her eyes at Titania. Nia was beginning to feel annoyed with Lavender, and also deciding Parvati was really shy but fun once you knew her. 

"We will be working-as a review- on the Crystal Ball, my dears. Pair up, there you go. Miss Granger, you can partner Mr. Longbottom. Don't be upset if you don't see anything."

Within minutes quiet reigned in the classroom. Nia gazed into the globe, not really trying to see anything, but a dark shape persisted in walking all over it. Neville whispered, "I don't see anything, do you?" Nia just shook her head and tried to find out what the thing was.

Just as she got close enough to see it Parvati and lavender squealed excitedly. "Is it true? There's going to be a storm tonight? Did I really See something?" Lavender's voice got right inside her head.  Professor Trelawney stopped by their table on her way back from congratulating Lavender. "How are you making out?" There was a snort from Ron. Titania rolled her eyes. (theres a lot of that going on in this isn't there) _Boys._

"I can see a sort of shape. . . Well I can't make it out, really. It seems like a person" Professor Trelawney patted her arm. "No need to pretend, dear." The bell rang, luckily for Nia. She was about to strangle the confounded-Arrrrgh!

REVIEWS are cool Yo Yo Yo

I made up a Rap yo yo yo

So my yo yo 

With my do do 

Will show yall 

To revieeeeeeeeeeew

Haha

Well just click review…I know you can! It'll work out so well! I have like none! And thanks aagain to Aine you are so cool! I'm still tickled over the bio, by the way! lol


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and JK Rowling is a genius 

A/N: Ok I don't really have any except that exams are in only TWO weeks so I'm reviewing like crazy, and there isn't much time to write…And Harry's voice is um, well, Adam's. Nia looks like Hannah, and acts like me…Thanks to Rio for reading and spotting comparisons! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quote of the Chapter (and I stole this idea from sailoranime)

"it unscrews the other way"

-McGonagall to Peeves in OOTP

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                  Lavender and Parvati both had quit Transfiguration after their OWL's the year before, so Nia made her way to the classroom with Ron and Harry. The two boys tried to curb her anger at "that overgrown bug". "It's better than Firenze, honest Titania" said Ron fervently. "That guy creeps me out. Who needs him to teach the patterns of the stars anyway?"

                  Harry snorted, giving Nia time to mask her confusion as to who or what Firenze was. They met up with Hermione in the courtyard, where she was talking animatedly to Professor Vector. She waved them over after he left. "What do you think?" She said excitedly. "Professor Vector wants us all to plan a gigantic Common Room so that there can really be unity between all houses! It's not just a project! It will really, really happen!" 

                  Nia grinned. "I think that's brilliant! You could make it like a dance club or something really fun like that" Ron looked at her with raised brows. "Are you kidding, Hermione is going to make it another _library_." Nia laughed when Hermione flushed, showing she had had some ideas along those lines.

                   They all went in to Transfiguration, a class they attended with the Slytherins. Nia noticed Charmionte Malfoy lagging behind everyone. She felt a stab of pity at the sight of his arrogantly lonely face. A couple of thugs menacingly held the door open for him. His face relaxed as he thanked them. They slammed the door in his face. _Ouch._ Thought Nia to herself. Ron and Harry sniggered

(A/N I thought I might go between different POVs. Give me some feedback on how it works out)

                  Harry reflected that for two girls who had different natures, these two could look exactly alike. "You shouldn't laugh at him just because he's Slytherin," said Hermione bossily. Nia scowled at her them as well. "Or because he's new. No-one can help their personality." Harry let them go on for a while, enjoying the look on Ron's face.

                  When Nia repeated this point, Ron jerked out of his reverie. "Hermione, will you just shut up already? We're going to be late for class!" Harry smiled and followed the three into the other room.

PLEASE REVIEW ITS SO EASY! And I know this is short but I feel like I owe you guys something! And I REALLLLY REALLLY get disheartened unless a lot of people review. Already I'm tired of this story! Unless you want me to give up, review!


End file.
